finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Behemoth King (Final Fantasy XIII)
The Behemoth King is a powerful enemy in Final Fantasy XIII. It is first found in the Archylte Steppe. Stats | launch = Resistant | libra = 30 | cp = 4000 | lightning = Absorb | wind = Immune | deprotect = 10 | deshell = 10 | imperil = 10 | poison = Immune | slow = Immune | pain = Immune | fog = Immune | curse = 10 | daze = 10 | provoke = 10 | location = Archylte Steppe (Central Expanse); Yaschas Massif; Eden | type = Feral Creatures | subtype = Behemoths | common drop = Begrimed Claw | rare drop = Gargantuan Claw | rare drop rate = 1 | abilities = Hurl, Thundara, Thundaga, Sunder | other info = - Delivers devastating physical attacks. - Employs powerful Earth-based attacks. }} Battle Behemoth King starts in a quadrupedal state and attacks by swiping with its big claws and its Hurl special attack for physical damage against one target. When near death, Behemoth King transforms into a more powerful form as soon as it gets a chance (it cannot transform when launched or if interrupted). To transform it stands onto two legs, recovering all of its HP and removes any status ailments, and gaining higher max HP, more powerful attacks, and the use of Thundara and Thundaga. Strategy The player can wait for the Behemoth to turn its back and attack it to get a preemptive strike. Relentless Assault and Tri-disaster paradigms can be used to stagger it quickly. If the Behemoth is kept airborne with launch, it cannot transform until it lands. Without preemptive attack, the party can deploy a Sentinel until the Behemoth is staggered to draw its attacks. The party can also apply Curse on the Behemoth and Vigilance on the party and then interrupt the Behemoth with a fully offensive party so that it never gets a chance to transform even without being launched. Grinding There is a Behemoth King to the right as the party enter Archylte Steppe on the south end, just after the Base Camp (the Archylte Steppe Northernlands is also an easier location for battling multiple Behemoth Kings). After killing this Behemoth, the party can run just past the save point. The player can hop back up to where the Behemoth was, and it should have respawned. One can earn about 2,000 to 4,000 CP a minute this way. A good place for end game grinding is in the Archylte Steppe Northernlands near the entrance to the Mah'habara Subterra caves. The battle is a three-way between a Behemoth King and a Megistotherian, and is always a preemptive strike. The player should first take out the Behemoth King before it transforms. With a good party, the battle takes around 10 seconds with a reward of 6,600 CP, or 13,200 CP with the Growth Egg. After the battle, running up the hill a few steps past the save station respawns the pair. Other appearances Final Fantasy Record Keeper FFRK King Behemoth FFXIII.png| FFRK Mad King Behemoth FFXIII.png| Gallery Behemoth Pulse FFXIII Art.jpg|Concept art. FFXIII-Lightning Behemoth.jpg|Lightning fights a Behemoth King in Eden. Behemoth king staggered.jpg|Behemoth King staggered. Launch.jpg|Behemoth King about to be launched. Etymology Related enemies * Greater Behemoth * Feral Behemoth * Kaiser Behemoth * Humbaba Final Fantasy XIII-2 * Feral Behemoth * Greater Behemoth * Reaver * Zaghnal * Narasimha Category:Enemies in Final Fantasy XIII